Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with reference to the construction of buildings and in particular the construction of buildings employing steel framing for various components of the building.
In the past, a number of joist systems have been designed and fabricated for use in building construction. Typically, such joists have been used as floor, roof and deck supports. The design and fabrication of such joists have largely been on an application-by-application or building-by-building basis. Additionally, the fabrication of such joist systems has been complicated due to constraints imposed by the particular design of the joist components and the fastening system used to connect the joist components.
Thus, there exists a need for a simplified joist systems and design wherein components can be more standardized while still meeting the requirements of difference building designs.